Kingdom Hearts Reconnect
by Zeximkanec
Summary: This story crosses into the Original Kingdom Hearts timeline, and shows you what happens from other points of view. There's a whole new side of things you never knew, and people you never heard of. Everything will tie together and lead up into one climactic ending.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude~

"I'm…Falling?" Mackenzie's subtle voice echoed in his mind, as he realized he was falling into the shadows below, as if sinking into the endless darkness while little bubbles escaped his lips. His descent progressed quickly. He didn't understand where he was before, nor did he know how he got to where he was. He blinked slowly as he saw before him the destination he was quickly heading towards: a station of awakening. He saw it was of a spikey-haired youth. His speed slowed as he gently landed on his own two feet and looked about.

"What an interesting place…" he said calmly, as he looked about into the dark unknown. "You will help set things right…" an unknown voice rang out from the midnight, "…with the one who bears the Key of Destiny…" the voice faded. Mackenzie looked around in slight confusion, "…Key of Destiny?" he repeated to himself in question, and then noticed the boy in the station was holding a giant key. He still didn't understand where he was, but for some reason he didn't feel too concerned about that. The main situation he was in was figuring out what he was supposed to accomplish.

A staff emerged into Mackenzie's hands from a burst of blue light and bubbles, and he held it without thought. Suddenly, dark creatures emerged from the shadows all around him with glowing yellow, pupil-less eyes. "What are these things?" he questioned himself as he assumed a battle stance. One then lunged forth and tried to attack Mackenzie, but he quickly dodged and dispatched the enemy with his new weapon. The others failed in their attacks, and each one was destroyed by the youth. Mackenzie then looked on as he saw a beam of light that looked like it came from above. His weapon disappeared as he quickly ran towards the light. When he finally reached it, he realized the station cracked, and then was shattering all around him. He panicked as he lost his ground and ended up falling once again with the station shards fading into twinkling lights and eventually dissipating. A sudden wave of sleep overcame Mackenzie as he blacked out.

He fell…downward into the black void. Finally reaching ground once again, Mackenzie woke up. He got up and realized he was on another station platform. This station held a picture of himself holding a staff and everyone dear to him. He didn't understand, but as looked around, he saw a giant enemy rise from the depths behind the station. "Whoah!" Mackenzie shouted as he backed up a bit, his emotions conjuring up his staff again.

He fought the monster, and destroyed it. With its last actions, it began creating dark energy around the ground near Mackenzie. "No…I won't let you take me!" Mackenzie shouted as he held his staff and emitted blue energy as he faded into whiteness. He felt calm and serenity for a brief moment in this time.

He woke up in his room, slightly dazed and confused. He sat up and pondered a second, but then he remembered something that he was waiting a long time for. He was happy that it was his first day of Summer Vacation. He got out of bed gingerly, went to his window, and looked out to see the beautiful world and the sun shining brightly. "Ahh, finally summer vacation is here!" he said to himself with subdued joy. He and his friends were planning a big get-together and this would be their first time all being in the same place.

Chapter 1: A Fated Destiny

Mackenzie finished putting on the rest of his clothes, when suddenly his phone beeped. He quickly took out his phone and read the text message, "Meet me at my place" it read. "Let's do this!" he shouted to himself. He quickly got ready, and then dashed out of his house. His destination was his friend Michael's house, with the promise that him and his other 3 friends would finally be able to all hang out at the same time. It was simplistic, and yet a very strong desire.

"I can't wait" he said to himself as he ran down the streets of his neighborhood. The sky was partly cloudy, and something filled the air with suspense. He finally reached the house he was heading for. He came up to the door and knocked, "MIKE! I'm here!" he shouted, his voice echoed with excitement.

Michael came and opened the door, "Come on in. We're still waiting for Leah" he said. "Sure" Mackenzie replied shortly as he walked past Michael and sat on the couch, watching the news on the television. "Are you excited to go explore the city?" Michael asks, "Yep. To be honest, I have never explored much of it" Mackenzie replies. "Well, I'll be excited once we find something interesting" a voice called out from upstairs. Kayla then descended from the upper level and joined the group. "We'll never know until we try" Mackenzie responds to Kayla's comment. Michael was playing darts the whole time while Kayla sat down next to Mackenzie, "I just hope these rumors about the town aren't fake" Kayla adds as she rests her head against her fist on the end of the couch.

Leah rode her bike the whole way from her place as fast as she could with her backpack of goodies strapped on. Summers were rare enough in her book, so she wasn't going to waste a second of it. Reaching Kayla and Michael's home, she quickly dismounted, parked her bike on the side of the house, and knocked on the door. Mike stopped his darts and answered the door to greet Leah, "I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting" Leah apologized, "Not at all. Mac just got here about 5 minutes before you" Mike replied kindly.

Leah entered the house and Michael shut the door behind her. Everyone exchanged greetings and gathered around the counter in the kitchen as Michael went to fetch a map of the city from the corkboard on the wall. "These are the places that we're going to check out. The closest one would be the school, and the one after that is in the canyon" Michael begins unveiling his plan on the map by pointing out each location. "Then we should check out the park, and then the bridge, and so on". Mackenzie looked at each location with hope and curiosity, while Kayla was somewhat skeptical, "So suppose that none of these things are even real…what then?" She asks half-heartedly. "As long as we're together, we'll have made happy memories at least" Mackenzie replies in a soothing tone. "Yeah, because life isn't worth living unless you have friends to share it with. Even if we don't find any real mysteries in our town, it's fun to say we debunked them ourselves" Michael adds.

Leah carefully sets her backpack down on the counter and proceeds to unzip it, "Well at least we won't go hungry" She chimes, pulling out a family sized bag of chips, a loaf of bread, Jerky, and a jar of peanut butter. All the necessary food they'll need on their trek was presently accounted for. "Thank you for bringing the food Leah" Kayla said graciously, while Leah started putting the food back. "You're welcome…Everyone have their water bottle?" Leah questions the group, and to which everyone replies yes, "Good" she says as she puts everything back.

Michael packed up the map and pocketed it in his pants pocket. Mackenzie had a sudden thought, "Hey guys, let's have a group photo together, so that we can share this memory in the future" Mackenzie said, trying to give the group some sentimentality. "Sure, why not" Michael replies. The group gets together, and they all smile for their picture from which they all had camera phones for. With their arms extended, they finally capture their first moment of complete unity. "Hold on, I'm going to print off copies upstairs before we go" Kayla goes back upstairs for her little picture mission.

While the group waited, Mackenzie decided to check the news again, and something wasn't right. The news was saying something about attacks around the town from little black creatures. "Michael, Leah, come here!" Mackenzie exclaimed with a bit of worry. The others came and watched the news in curiosity while a documented video shows someone being attacked by a creature. "Seems like another mystery we should check out" Mackenzie states somewhat serious in tone, "Well this certainly isn't a rumor if it's on the news, so I think this should take priority over our mission" Michael adds. Leah sighed, "And I thought this summer was going to be relaxed. Guess I should be the one to say that we should be prepared…as in defend yourself prepared" she says as if it wasn't something new.

Kayla came downstairs and she wore a smile, "The pictures printed out very well! Here's one for all of you" she passed out the pictures with enthusiasm and subtle grace, "I'll give you all larger versions when we get back home". "Thank you" they all said, holding the pocket-sized photos, promptly putting them in their wallets. "Kayla, the news was saying that there have been monster attacks around town lately. We should investigate this before we go on our trip" Michael tells his sister seriously. "Monsters? Okay, the news has gone crazy…There's no way this can be real" Kayla begins to tell them as she starts watching the news. She gasps as she watches the video of a person being attacked. "What are they?" she asks, her curiosity peaking. "We'll find out soon I think" Leah adds lazily.

"We have to get our weapons" Mike announces, "I agree" Mackenzie nods and they all migrate to the backyard. Upon exiting the building, they noticed the sky was becoming darker and a storm seemed to be approaching. Mike went up to a shed in his backyard, opened the doors, and walked in. On the walls were 2 hanging daggers or rather large kitchen knives, a wooden bow and a quiver, a simple spear, and a wooden staff. They all gathered their respective weapons, and exited the tiny shed. Mackenzie held his staff as he looked into the sky with concern while Leah strapped her quiver on. A terrified female scream was heard somewhat nearby, "Come on! Someone needs help" Mackenzie told the rest, "What a great way to start summer vacation" Michael says somewhat sarcastically. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll get a break…but I guess saving someone's life should be fun" Kayla says feeling slightly bummed but with optimism. "Don't worry, we'll have our adventure" Leah states trying to cheer Kayla up as they all progressed out of the back yard and down the street.

The group finally came to a group of people who were under attack from the dark beings mentioned on the news. One of the creatures seemed to reach inside a person's chest and appeared to take out something that resembled a glowing "heart". The heart disappeared, and the person faded away into shadows as another creature took their place. Kayla gasped, as Leah took immediate action, "I hope these guys like arrows", she said as she released her flight-bound ammunition. The arrow pierced two of the creatures, causing them to disperse into nothing. The people were confused as well panicked, but also thankful that people came to their rescue. "Well, they're not invincible or biological creatures, so let's take these guys out" Michael says seriously, as he starts charging into the scene with his daggers in hand. Mackenzie and Kayla ran close behind, with Leah following slowly being the sniper of the group.

Mackenzie, Michael, and Kayla fought off the creatures. Each black enigma dispersing into nothingness after each strike the group laid on them. The group of people they were defending ran off to seek shelter. "That was easy" Leah said as she came back to the group. "I don't know what those were, but I feel like we haven't seen the last of them" Mackenzie says cryptically. "For now, let's go home and relax a bit before we go back out" Mike suggested as he led the way back home to his house. The rest followed without question.

"Are you worried that something worse will happen?" Kayla asked the group, "The future doesn't scare me at all. We'll take on anything that comes our way" Mike responds with calm valor. The four walked calmly together, not knowing of their uncertain future. Mackenzie stopped for a moment while the rest kept walking, and looked up into the dark, turbid sky with a look of concern. He wondered if his friends would be able to live happily like this, but he always expects the unexpected. "Nothing's like before…" he said calmly, causing Michael to turn around, "Did you say something?"

Suddenly a piercing pain forced its way through Mackenzie's chest as he gasps in pain and surprise. Michael's hair stood on end as he saw one of those dark beings with its arm sticking into his friend's back. A blue orb of energy slowly came forth and appeared out of Mackenzie's heart area. Time seemed to have stopped, because the moment he saw his friend in danger, Michael attacked and dispatched the darkling that attacked his friend. Kayla and Leah watched with concern for their friend, who now was lying in Michael's arms with a luminous blue orb floating above their chest, "Mac! Wake up! Please wake up!" Michael pleaded. The blue orb of energy slowly drifted back into Mackenzie, causing him to awaken. "Wha-…what happened?" Mackenzie asked as if waking up somewhat oblivious that he was even out, "I don't know, but we're not safe. I thought we almost lost you" Michael says with both relief and caution. "We thought you were a goner!" Leah exclaimed with genuine concern as came to help Michael pick Mackenzie up. Kayla looks around and her eyes widen at what she saw, "Uh…guys…" she says to get everyone's attention.

The creatures started to appear suddenly from the shadows, one by one, and then in dozens. "We need to get somewhere safe" Kayla shouts with concern as she pans her vision to see the increasing amount of danger. Mackenzie quickly regained composure as they all ran back to Mike's house with the demons following close behind and empty yellow eyes focusing on the group. The whole way they fought off the occasional jumper, or the ones that were simply in the way. There was now an obvious, giant, ominous portal in the sky above them, making the wind currents flow upwards.

The group quickly enters the backyard again, shutting the wooden gate behind them. "Thank you for helping me back there" Mackenzie told Michael dearly, "Don't thank me just yet…" he stopped as he then saw a mass of the creatures appear from the shadows of his yard, "we're still in this situation". Leah readied her bow; "If this is how summer vacation is going to go, let's make sure we stay alive so we can have some ice cream after all this ends" she says somewhat comically to try and break the tension, "Sure, laughs and jokes all the way" Kayla adds smiling. They all resume combat with the creatures, and after each one is dispatched, another takes its place.

The group notices that there world was now falling apart. Pieces of land and buildings were stripped apart, and being sucked into the ravenous portal in the sky above. Even the house and the creatures they fought were now getting vacuumed up as well. "We have to stay together!" Mackenzie told the rest, although the sounds of their world were almost deafening above his words, "I don't know what's going on, but we have to stay together no matter what" he adds with heartfelt words. Right as they start to join hands, Leah started to become swept off her feet, "Wha?-Guys! Help me!" she shouted in a panic as she was then anchored by Michael and Mackenzie. "Hold on!" Mackenzie and Michael both plead. They held her arms with no intention of letting go, and Kayla too was starting to lose her footing, "AHH!" Kayla screamed, with Mackenzie and Mike still holding them down. Mackenzie knew this wasn't going to bode well, but at least he spent time with his friends, "This isn't the end…" Mackenzie said within ear range of them all. Mackenzie smiled, right before he and Michael began to rise up into the sky with Kayla and Leah in hand. "Whatever you do, don't let-"suddenly a giant metal awning crashed into the group, causing Michael to be cut off in mid sentence and splitting them into a group of 3, leaving Mackenzie and Leah alone. The only two left still holding hands were Michael and Kayla as the group was consumed by the portal in the sky that destroyed their world. All their screams were muffled by the chaos around them, reaching out to one another while they everything they knew became washed away.

Chapter 2: Awakening


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awakening

"Please wake up!" a voice echoed. Twilight Town was experiencing a gentle evening rain shower. A light-blonde haired youth stood on the sandy shore of the pristine beach with dreary ocean-hued eyes and a look of emptiness. He faced towards the vast sea, seemingly void of thought. Seagulls sounded in the distances as the ocean gently whispered. A corridor of darkness manifested itself in front of the youth, and the being that stepped forth was garbed in a black, hooded coat. The person's face was shadowed and hardly visible with the hood up. He stopped in front of the boy and the portal behind him vanished, "An unexpected surprise" The cloaked man's deep voice spoke gently to the boy, who was still somewhat a zombie. He waved his gloved hand slowly in front of the boy, causing the letters of 'Mackenzie' to appear in a somewhat solid and yet ethereal form. The letters were translucent blue and floating ever delicately. "You need a new name" The cloaked man spoke again with enigmatic intentions. He waved his hand across the letters again, causing them to gradually spin around the boy faster and faster. The letters became one giant blurred streak as they raced around, until the man swiftly stopped all the movement with another sleight of hand, causing the letters to become jumbled up in another sequence with an added 'X' in the name. The letters all came together, changed from translucent blue to gold, and spelled out 'Zeximkanec'. The boy looked up finally as the letters settled, seeming to finally have some life seep into him as he now had some look of acknowledgement of what was happening to him. "Zeximkanec, come with me" The man in black spoke devoid of emotion, yet seemed to have some commanding tone. A corridor of darkness appeared yet again behind the man in black as he turned around and entered with Zeximkanec following behind him. Everything became black as they traveled through space.

Zeximkanec's vision returns to him as he finds himself inside a large, circular room with tall chairs of ridiculous height all around him. His eyes widened with curiosity, as no one was in the room and he was alone again. He cautiously walked around the white room for a bit, noticed the symbol on the floor, looked up at the vast white walls, and suddenly a thought crossed his mind, "Where am I?" he says to himself meekly. "You're here for evaluation to prove your status in our Organization" A somewhat snarky voice echoed from behind him.

Zeximkanec quickly turned around to see a man with a slicked-back, black ponytail with gray streaks and he wore an eye patch. He too was wearing the same black coat as the man who brought him to this very place: who happened to be sitting next to him on a higher chair. Suddenly the whole room had people appearing in each seat around him, and each one wore the same black garbs. All this was confusing as well as new to Zeximkanec. The one who brought him finally dropped his hood, revealing semi-long silver hair, tan complexion, a young face, and deep amber eyes.

"I found Zeximkanec on the beach in Twilight Town by chance. By that logic, I think it's only fair enough to give him a chance to join our ranks" The man said, still devoid of emotion in his tone. "Let's just hope he has worth" a young man with a dark, silvery, emo hairstyle says somewhat nonchalantly while examining Zeximkanec from his seat. A pink haired man smiled, "Indeed Zexion…let us see if this water lily can float" he said poetically. "I'll be the one to tell if he's worthwhile" an older man with long blonde hair chimes in as if he was the scientist of the group. "There goes Vexen being all smart again" a guy with a punk-rocker haircut says smugly, "Can it Demyx!" a slick-blonde haired girl snaps at him for making the snide remark, showing no tolerance for his behavior "Eh, sorry Larxene" Demyx apologizes to his female cohort rather submissively.

Vexen teleported in front of Zeximkanec and began to examine him like a piece meet from the supermarket, making sure he had no flaws or imperfections. "Hmm, seems to be fully intact. No traces of becoming a dusk, and he seems somewhat promising" Vexen went speaking aloud as he circled Zeximkanec. "Now to determine your capabilities…Do you wield a weapon?" Vexen asked Zeximkanec like a therapist going down a checklist of questions, but he drew a blank. "…Weapon?" he questions quietly, as he couldn't search in his memory of anything. He paused to ponder, and the only thing that came up was his name, and Vexen took the pause as a no. "Do you even possess any powers, healing or destructive?" Vexen asks yet another question. Zeximkanec brings his right hand up a bit, and looks into it, "…Powers?" was the only thing that escaped Zeximkanec's lips, and by now Vexen was already losing hope for a new recruit.

"Do you even remember who you once were?" Vexen asks, hoping to find some salvation. Zeximkanec searched his memory bank, but he couldn't find anything. He didn't even understand what he meant by 'who you once were', the only memory he had was a voice telling him wake up on the beach in the rain. "I wish I knew who I was…to be honest" Zeximkanec solemnly answers. Vexen seemed confused, "Well that won't do us any good" he stated as if he were thinking out loud. He turns and walks away, teleporting back into his chair through another use of a corridor, "Superior. I'd think it prudent to leave this one out of Organization affairs. He has no weapon, no powers, and not even a memory to hold onto or recall. He'd be a burden to babysit as we are already doing our fair share of that for our new addition. Besides, I'm working on another project and I can't afford another distraction" Vexen went on to explain to his leader.

Zeximkanec was confused about any purpose they wanted him for, and was still unsure about the people around him. "Xemnas, what are your orders?" a man with pointy ears and long blue hair asked the leader with a soothing, yet intimidating tone. Xemnas thought a moment, "Axel, take Zeximkanec back to Twilight Town and take care of him. It only seems fitting for him to end where he began" he calmly explained his orders. Zeximkanec quietly gasped in minor shock. He looked over at Axel who sighed and face palmed, "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" he complained. "Hah! You're nothing but a scrawny little Nobody with no past and no future, HAHA!" Larxene viciously cracked towards Zeximkanec. "Such a waste to see a blossom cut before its prime, isn't it Luxord?" The pink-haired man asked gracefully to the man with the short white-blonde hair and trimmed beard, "Eh, it's the cards that fate deals you occasionally: you win some and you lose some" Luxord responds casually with a British accent. What were they going to do to him, end his existence? It was the only thing that came to mind as Zeximkanec wondered what was going to happen next.

"The meeting is over and everyone must return to their duties" Xemnas announced, and they all portal out of the room and beyond the unknown. Axel was the only one who stayed behind and he was now standing in front of a somewhat concerned Zeximkanec. "My name is Axel, got it memorized? Come on, let's go" he told Zeximkanec in a somewhat playful manner as a corridor of darkness was summoned before them. Zeximkanec was completely confused now, but he had no other choice but to follow this strange, red-headed man into the unknown. He started to think his end was near at this point as he wandered yet again into the darkness.

They both exited back into the empty Twilight Town streets. The weather was starting to clear up, and the atmosphere was gentle and relaxing. Zeximkanec wondered if he was going to be in danger, and he kept cautious. "So, do you know why I brought you here?" Axel asked turning to face Zeximkanec, trying to see if the boy even knew what he was about to say, "You're going to put an end to me…aren't you?" Zeximkanec asked without fear. "No, you got it all wrong. I'm letting you go" Axel reassured him. "I'm the only one who really visits this place, and the only reason you were found is because I sold you out to my superior before taking any action myself" he explained, making sure Zeximkanec knew what was going on, hoping to ease his discomfort.

Zeximkanec was confused, "But, why?" he asked the man who spared his life. Axel grinned, "Because you remind me of someone I know" he responded in a friendly fashion, "and I'm surprised that you could even make this much conversation based on your first impression". Zeximkanec sighed with relief that he was going to live, "Well, I know how to speak, but it feels like I'm waking up from non-existence…" Zeximkanec trailed off, "…I feel empty". "I'm sure you'll remember things in time" Axel said optimistically. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins, and then promptly walking up to Zeximkanec with his arm extended as an offering, "Take this munny. You can earn some more by applying for work around town so you can buy food to eat" he explained to Zeximkanec, showing him that he indeed cares. Zeximkanec carefully took the munny from his hand and pocketed it in his pants, "Thank you for being so generous" he said expressing his gratitude. "Whoa! It's not every day you hear a Nobody say thanks" he sounded amazed that he even heard the words uttered towards him. "I gotta go kid; the superior will be expecting me. I'll come back to check up on you soon, and as far as everyone else is concerned you don't exist…be scarce, got it memorized?" Axel grinned and pointed to his head as he faded into a corridor of darkness and disappeared.

Zeximkanec knew that he had to do something with his newfound life. Curious emotions wandered about his mind as he wondered about this new world he existed in, and started to question about what he could do with the new 'munny' he was given. Maybe he could purchase something and meet new people to associate with. He walked around until he saw a shop sitting inside an alleyway with a line of people of all ages. The people looked to be excited, and he wondered what exactly they were in a line for. A group of 3 teens sat at the back of the line, and they seemed to have mixed emotions about them. He proceeded to investigate as he calmly walked towards them.

"Come on Hayner, you don't have to listen to Seifer" A kid with dark hair pleaded. "He just ticks me off! He just thinks he can run his mouth all he wants, but I'll show him next struggle match!" Hayner spits with subdued fury while making fists with his hands. A girl with brown hair comes behind him and rests a hand on his shoulder, "Pence is just trying to help. Look, don't take what Seifer's gang says personally. I'm buying ice cream for all of us, so you don't have to pay" She said kindly to Hayner as his expression quickly became tame, "Thanks Olette, but still won't change how I feel about what he did" Hayner replied. Zeximkanec overheard the 3 talking, and became interested upon reaching them, "Hey, is everything okay?" Zeximkanec asked.

Pence looked at Zeximkanec lightly shocked, "You weren't there for the match?" he asked, and to which Zeximkanec could only shake his head no. With a slightly embarrassed expression Pence explained, "Well, our friend Hayner here lost a fight in the Struggle Tournament against a guy named Seifer and he's not taking it too good". "That Seifer plays unfair! On top of that he had the nerve to insult me, AND my friends after I lost" Hayner voiced his story full of fiery emotion. "We're just trying to cool him down with some ice cream, and it always seems to work" Olette said with a slight giggle, "Yeah, well ice cream can only prolong his future defeat. I won't let him get away with badmouthing you guys too" Hayner retorts with a slight smile.

Zeximkanec was surprised to see someone with such compassion and valor, and he had people who cared about him as did he them. There was something that Zeximkanec was starting to experience deep within his mind. Something was tugging on his need to have what they have, to share the company of others. "You guys seem like you care about each other a lot…" Zeximkanec innocently smiled, "I'm new around here and I don't really know this place. Would you mind if I tag along for awhile?" He asked sincerely. Olette smiled, "I don't mind, as long as these two don't mind". "I'm cool with you. It's never fun being the new kid in town and having no one to show you the ropes" Hayner agreed as Pence just nodded. "I'm Pence, that's Olette, and you already know Hayner of course" Pence introduced the group to Zeximkanec. "I'm Zeximkanec" he replied back. "It's nice to meet you. Do you want some ice cream too?" Olette politely offered "It doesn't cost that much munny, so I'll buy you some too if you want". "Sure" Zeximkanec accepts the offer, still unsure about what ice-cream really was, though his memory was still piecing together his perception of the world around him.

It was now the group's turn in line as they barely noticed the people in front of them already leave. Olette walked up to the counter with the other's following. "We'd like 4 Sea Salt Ice creams please" she said kindly putting some munny on the counter for the man running the shop. He turns around and shuffles through an ice chest, pulling out 4 wrapped items and putting them on top of the counter in front of the paying Olette. The two quickly accept each other's offerings and Olette gives each one of the group their frozen treat. "Let's go back to the usual spot" Pence suggests, and they of course all agree, leaving Zeximkanec to follow. He observed the others as they unwrapped their ice cream and began licking it. Somehow it started to feel familiar as he began copying them. He enjoyed the salty-sweet flavor as it refreshed his senses. The group walked along, talking about random things, as Zeximkanec zoned out while enjoying his frozen treat.

They reached the "usual spot" Pence mentioned, and Zeximkanec observed the area to familiarize himself. "This is our hang out spot, and no one else knows about it, so keep this place secret okay?" Hayner asked Zeximkanec, and he replied with a nod. They all were about half finished with their ice cream, when Pence piped up, "Hey, do you guys wana go to the beach sometime? I mean it is summer vacation, and we should enjoy it as much as we can". "Sure, I don't see why not. We'll need to prepare and bring extra munny along so we can enjoy our time there at least" Olette replies, while her ice cream slowly drips. "Guess we're all gonna have to get summer jobs to pay for our entertainment soon" Hayner concludes.

Zeximkanec finished his ice cream a little faster than the rest as he really enjoyed the tasty delight more than he realized, leaving himself with a stick in hand. "You can throw the stick away in here if it doesn't say anything on it" Olette tells Zeximkanec politely, pointing to a tin can sitting on top of a box filled with Popsicle sticks. "Thank you" he replied graciously as he walked over and placed his stick amongst the rest inside the can. He noticed that there were many sticks in the can, so the group must have ice cream often he thought to himself. He walked over and sat down on the small love seat in the area.

"Zeximkanec, do you have a nick-name we can call you? Like Zexim?" Hayner asks, leaving Zeximkanec wondering. He's never experienced a nick-name, so he decided to agree and act like he had adopted that name shortening to have a new experience, "You can call me that" he replied without much hesitation. He somehow started to feel something stir inside him: feelings of familiar awareness. He felt as though he had experienced something like this previously, though no memories came up. Zeximkanec thought he should start up some more conversation to learn more about the town he lives in, "So, what's a 'Struggle Tournament'?" He asks. "It's a game where 2 players try to knock off orbs attached to their rival with a foam blade. The player who has the most orbs when the time runs out wins, or they win when one player gathers all the orbs. The Tournament is only an official event so that winners can brag about it to other people" Pence begins to explain the game schematics, "I'd play myself, but I prefer watching more".

Zeximkanec was now intrigued by this Struggle game they mentioned. "Sometime you should show me a game" Zeximkanec said smiling at Hayner, "Maybe I could show you sooner than you expect. In fact we could do a crash course in the sandlot, one-on-one. What do you say?" Hayner offered, feeling confident and extending his hand out to Zeximkanec. "I think I'll give it a try" Zeximkanec smiled. "Great! Let's relax a bit first, we still have to finish our ice cream" Hayner remembered the current situation as his treat was slowly melting away. "There goes Hayner. Always trying to find a sparring partner" Olette says as if she expected this to happen. "Hey! At least Zexim agreed, so its official" Hayner replied as if he were avoiding a prosecution playfully. They all laughed, and Zeximkanec watched with a smile as he began to experience life.

Meanwhile~

"There was a noise, she was just here kupo" A small voice rang out. "Are you sure? Well, guess we should take her inside until she wakes up" a man's voice with a redneck accent replied. The rest went silent. Leah started to regain consciousness as she opened her eyes tiredly, having her vision slowly return to her. She tiredly rubs her eyes, and slowly sat up to look around, finding she was in a colorful and well-lit shop as she observed. Her bow and quiver were leaning against the couch she was sleeping on. Leah turned her head when she heard a hammering sound, and thought she was seeing things as she laid her eyes on little white flying creatures with tiny purple wings, and strange round objects attached to antenna from the tops of their heads. There were a few of them, and they all were facing away from her, seemingly focused on where the noise was coming from. Her eyes were plastered on the flying enigmas, enchanted, and confused more than ever. She ran a hand through the sides of her bangs, stood up quietly, and one of the toy-like creatures turned to notice her, "She's awake, kupo!" it announced. All them swiveled in mid-air, looked at her with squinty eyes and parted to reveal a Blonde man behind a counter who was working on constructing something, "You alright there missy?" he asked gruffly, looking up from his project.

Leah was confused more than ever, "I'm okay I guess…But who are you, where am I, and what are these creatures?" Leah asks walking up to one of them. "My name is Cid, and these guys are moogles. They help me run the synthesis shop here in Traverse Town" Cid explained curtly, pausing on his work to direct his focus on the girl. "We work hard, kupo" a moogle announces. Leah put a hand out to try and touch one of the moogles, "and judging by your reaction you're not from around here. What's your name?" Cid questioned the girl, "Leah" she replied shortly, poking a confused moogle's nose. She was fascinated that such a thing could even exist, and it was irresistibly cute in her eyes. She quickly grew a smile, and she swiftly grabbed and hugged on the moogle, "You are so cuuuute~!" she compulsively holds onto the moogle who was now desperately trying to escape the clutches of his covetous captor. "Kupopopo!" the moogle exclaimed, "Oh! was I holding you too hard? I'm sorry" she let them go, and the moogle flew out of her arms and shook its head in relief.

Cid got her attention again, "Let me guess, your world was taken over and gone to the heartless right?" he asked trying to start conversation. Leah was confused, but she began to explain what she knew, "Well, I was beginning to enjoy summer vacation with my friends, when suddenly little black creatures with yellow eyes started appearing everywhere and attacking people. The next thing I knew everything around me started to get sucked into a giant portal in the sky, and that's the last thing I remember" she explained with a look of insecurity. "Well you're in luck. You ended up in Traverse Town: a world for lost travelers and refugees from worlds that have been lost to darkness" Cid explained to the misplaced teen.

Leah held a slightly concerned expression and thought about what this man was saying: could this man be right and her world was gone? She felt as if she had died and become reborn, but she still felt herself. Leah wondered about the fate of her friends, and she looked back up at Cid with hope that she might find out their location, "So, have you seen any other new people? I'm missing 3 of my friends" she began to tell him. Cid shook his head, "You're the only one the moogle's found. Can't say for sure that any of them made it here" he told her somewhat bluntly. By now Leah was feeling a little down.

Cid scratched the back of his head with uneasiness. Looking at the girl he just rescued who was now sad made him feel obligated to cheer her up. "Look…I don't know what I can do for you, but if it makes you feel any better you can stay as long as you want here in the shop while it's running. I can also show you a place where you can sleep safely". Upon hearing this Leah smiled, "Thank you Cid" she replies contently. Even though she was in a strange new place, she was glad to have someone willing to take care of her. She didn't feel as if he was a threat at all with his kind disposition and adorable assistants. Her feelings of sadness started to ebb away, knowing that she had security in this strange place.

Now that she had a place to stay, she quickly wanted to become familiar with her environment. "I want see the town and and explore a bit, and I'll come back before too long" Leah asks Cid politely. "Go ahead, though you should watch out for the heartless if they come around. If you stay in this district you'll be safer at least" He said kindly as Leah put her gear back on. Leah wondered what heartless were, but she'd ask later when she felt the need to pelt Cid with more questions, "I'll be okay. See you soon." She said as she began to exit the shop, waving goodbye to the man and the moogles with a subtle smile.

Leah closed the door behind her, as she gazed out into the town. The town was lit with curving street lamps and fluorescent fixtures. The night sky was freckled with beautiful stars and the atmosphere was inviting the nightlife. She looked to her right, and something caught her eye: a black cloaked person walking towards a portal. Leah stayed motionless as she saw them walking into it and suddenly vanish along with the dark portal. "Huh" Leah said quietly to herself, wondering what just happened. She returned her view forward, ventured forth and carefully descended some stairs in front of the shop, discovering that there were towns' people roaming this section of the city. She smiled, knowing that she at least had some people around her so she wasn't alone. She also saw a moogle flying back and forth between two lamp posts, and she didn't know if it was pacing or just exercising. "Guess I should make the best of this place" Leah smirked, venturing even further into the unknown.

Leah passed by beautiful signs and lovely cafés filled with people lounging and talking. The place gave her a sense of surrealism and wonder. Leah observed two giant doors, and she noticed one was the exit and the other led into another district, "I think I'm gonna stay in this district for now" she said decidedly. She kept to herself and wandered about until she explored the entire bottom level of the district, traveling back up the stairs, and venturing further to find an alley beside the shop she exited, and then back into the ascending area. She observed each door to every single house she passed by, writing the designs and colors to her memory. Finally she came to another giant district door, and she reached the end of the exploration journey of this district for the time being. Leah began to ponder about her new situation she was in, and thought how interesting everything was.

Leah loved all the sights she saw. It reminded her of when her friends would go out on the town at night with her back in her world. It made her feel as though she would somehow see her friends again, and that she knew that they were still alive, "I'm sure they'd love to see this place". She wanted to capture this place in photos, when suddenly a thought just truck her, "Is it…?" she reached into her pants pocket, to find her cell phone still with her, intact but out of service. "Yes, I still have my phone. Time to take some pictures" Leah chimed happily, snapping photos gingerly with her phone along the way as she descended back down. She stood at the stairs and started taking pictures of the massive area all around her. Returning back to the shop she started from, she made sure she got a good picture of the front of the building as well before she went back in. "These will make great memories when I get out of here" she said to herself as is she knew that this place would only be temporary for her.

Already finished with her adventure and photography session, she entered the synthesis shop. "Cid, I'm back" Leah announced herself upon entering. Cid was still working, though he looked up and acknowledged her arrival, "How was the town so far?" he asked, "It's interesting to say the least" she replies contently. "Guess you wana see where you can sleep now, huh?" he questions her, giving the things he was working on to the moogles around him who began putting them away in safe places, quietly saying 'kupo'. "I guess so" She responds without much decision in her tone, "Good, cuz I'm closing shop for tonight and I'm turnin in too" Cid smiles as he comes over from behind the counter. The moogles began heading up into an upper level in the shop, making Leah wonder if they lived here. Cid greets Leah where she stands, "You ready?" he asks, "I'll follow" she answers, while they exit the shop and Cid locks up behind her.

The two leave the shop, casually making their way through another district. Leah looked about as they came to a bright and colorful hotel. They both entered the place and walked up to the main counter, "I have a new comer here, and she needs a place to sleep. Give her a nice room for me" He ordered the man behind the counter, setting a pouch of cash in front of him, "Of course. She can take the red room" the man replied kindly and short. Leah didn't say anything as Cid motioned for her to walk with him to the room. Leah noticed the place was even colorful on the inside as they walked down the hallway.

They finally reached the room Leah was going to stay in. Cid opened the door for her, "This is the room you'll stay in for the time being. I'll come and check on you if you don't show up for awhile. For now, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" He said, all while Leah was admiring the room before her. It certainly was decorated in red fashion with a lovely, comfy looking red bed. "Thank you Cid. Goodnight" she turned to him and gave her gratitude. "I'll leave you be then. Goodnight" he said as he closed her door. Leah placed her gear against the wall and flopped on the bed before her, relishing in the comfort it had and realizing that sleep sounded better than usual. "Sleep does sound like a good idea" she says to herself, snuggling into one of the pillows on the bed. Slumber was starting to creep up on her as she closed her eyes. Thoughts of returning to her friends filled her mind as she began to drift into sleep.


End file.
